Tied With a Bow
by Younger Dr. Grey
Summary: Sure Blaine just officially made the promises, but he's been doing them this whole time. Kurt has too. Post-Box Scene obligatory Klaine fic.


**title:** Tied With a Bow  
**chapters:** 1/2  
**fandom:** _glee  
_**character/pairing:** kurt/blaine  
**rating:** t  
**word count:** 1630  
**summary:** Sure Blaine just officially made the promises, but he's been doing them this whole time. Kurt has too. Klaine. Post-Box Scene obligatory Klaine fic.

notes: SPOILERS for _Mockingjay_, like big spoilers. / Blaine's vows are "I promise to always love you, to defend you, even if I know you're wrong, to surprise you, to always pick up your phone call no matter what I'm doing, to bake you cookies at least twice a year, and to kiss you wherever and whenever you want, but mostly just to make sure you remember how perfectly imperfect you are."

* * *

**to always love you**

It's a bad time for Blaine. Honestly, one of the worst times that he's had in a while. He's cranky and downright bitchy, says everyone who talks to him. His mood is actually bad enough where even Sue Sylvester turns around and heads the opposite way down the hall when she sees him. He notices the way everyone's reacting to him, but he can't calm down. He can't stop feeling like shit and so he can't stop lashing out. He winds up sitting in the cafeteria, breaking plastic forks onto a cardboard lunch tray.

"What did the forks do to you?" Kurt asks from behind him. He's got his fingers laced and his arms straight inside of one of his ridiculously expensive looking and stylish black blazers. (_Onyx_, Blaine mentally corrects. Kurt's told him before that this one is onyx.)

Blaine tosses the fork down, allowing its pointed parts to join with the forty already in the tray. He sighs heavily. He doesn't want to play this game. He doesn't want to talk about nothing until they get to the root of what's pissing him off. He just doesn't want to do this shit right now. He knows if he talks that he won't be able to stop so he says nothing.

He says nothing, and Kurt walks closer. Kurt's fingers unlace and trail along Blaine's shoulder as the taller boy moves to be in front of him. Blaine figures Kurt would've played with the chair were Blaine sitting in one. He's on the table. The rebellious part of him approves of not being contained by the low seats and benches.

"Hmm, very fascinating," Kurt says sarcastically, "Did the rest of the school do the same thing?" Blaine doesn't answer again. Kurt's eyes widen mockingly. "Oh, yeah, I know that annoys me so much too! You know, I hear the best way to stop that from happening is to talk to your boyfriend instead of pouting like a five-year-old."

Blaine protests, "I'm not pouting, Kurt."

Kurt smirks. "He speaks." Blaine tries to look back down, but Kurt gives him this look that stops him. Kurt has a lot of facial expressions, and this one is when his eyes get a little bit rounder and his lips just start to curl up and it's as if his entire face is just begging for someone to love him and trust in him. Blaine can't look away from that.

He can't walk away from that, from Kurt. That's the issue. "My dad's angry with me for switching over to this school. He's angry because Dalton has a much better curriculum and would do so much for me, mentally. He won't even say it. He just gives me this look every time I mention this place, or Glee, or you. This look he gives is all broken eyes and pursed lips, a clear sign of disappointment. And, it sucks, you know, because he should support me. They all should support me. Coop isn't the best big brother in the world. My mom is fine, but she's one part of this family and the only part that doesn't seem to want to shape me into something else. Like, I'm sorry that I'm not enough for your love and acceptance."

"Blaine Warbler, you stop right there." He does. He even cracks a bit of a grin at the warbler thing before frowning again. "You are so much more than just enough of love and acceptance. You're worthy of it. It's worthy of you. You make everyone feel loved and cared for without even trying. You walk by people, and their days are brighter." Blaine scoffs. Kurt's voice goes up an octave, "I'm serious. Why do you think everyone's been so off now that you're in a bad mood? It's because you make the world better, Blaine, just by being you. No education, no matter how good or bad, is ever going to change that. And your dad might be unhappy now, but when you have your diploma next year, he won't care where it's from, just that his little guy is going off into the big wide world and owning it."

Blaine chokes up a bit at the image. Him, walking across the stage at graduation, and his parents all dorky and proud in the audience with their camcorders and programs. Coop will be there too, and he won't care about any fans or cameras, just Blaine. And Blaine will get his diploma, and he'll look out, and right beside them will be Kurt, drawing a heart in the air and cheering. For the first time in days, Blaine smiles. He meets Kurt's eye and tries to say something, anything to thank him. Kurt waves him away.

"I love you too," Kurt says.

**to defend you, even if I know you're wrong**

"Meryl Streep could be an amazing President Coin in _Mockingjay_," argues Kurt to the rest of the group, "Her poise and control is exactly what the role needs."

From across the room, Rachel groans. She tosses her hands down into the lap of her skirt and glances towards Quinn for help. When the blonde doesn't respond, Rachel says, "Meryl Streep should not be in _Mockingjay_. The book itself is an abomination. It destroys the series. It's heartbreaking!"

Kurt jumps back in, "But the heartbreak is what makes it amazing. It guts you from the very beginning to the end when Peeta and Katniss look at each other and she whispers that one, beautiful, beautiful word…" and Kurt glances to Blaine who sighs a bit dreamily and joins in on saying, "real."

Puck rolls his eyes. "That's such bullshit. I was pissed that I read all of that just to find out that everything Katniss worked for was for nothing. Her sister still died. Her home was destroyed. People were still raging assholes. What was the point?"

Quinn says, "To show that not everything has a perfect ending. Sometimes, life just sucks." She punctuates her sentence with a look down to her wheelchair. Rachel gets that guilty look on her face.

Finn says, "I don't actually think that was the point of the book."

Kurt declares, "_Mockingjay_ was my favorite book. It's the best one."

The room goes silent. Artie and Sam seem more than a little offended. Brittany and Santana manage to separate long enough for Santana to scoff. Even Sugar rolls her eyes. To all of that, Kurt looks around, completely sure that he's right and they're just too small-minded to realize his brilliance. Blaine sighs.

He says, "As far as a highly emotional telling of traumatic events in a futuristic world where muttations attack and destroy everyone we care about goes, _Mockingjay_ was… exceptional." People turn their attention to Blaine, and he pleads with his eyes for them to go with it. Slowly, they nod and shrug and turn the conversation to something that doesn't make them question Kurt's sanity.

A few minutes in to the new talk, Kurt leans towards Blaine and whispers, "Thanks for defending me."

"Any time. But I'm going against you on the Meryl Streep casting. If Meryl plays Coin, you have to watch her die, and I'm pretty sure you can't handle that."

Kurt considers it before saying, "Fine. But don't come crying to me when the actress who plays her doesn't win a single award."

**to surprise you**

Blaine's first instinct when someone wakes him up is to swing. He sends a fist flying instantly after a hand touches his shoulder. If it weren't for the fact that they'd already experienced a few of these morning together, Kurt would've been punched in the face. Instead, a pillow takes the hit before Kurt brings it down onto his boyfriend's head.

"Get up," Kurt says lightly. Blaine groans and rolls over as much as he can with Kurt practically on top of him. It occurs to Blaine about then that he didn't go to sleep with Kurt. He opens his eyes just enough to see that Kurt, unlike him, has perfectly styled hair and a bright morning grin.

"What time is it?"

"Five AM."

Blaine rolls back over. Kurt whacks him again.

"Kurt, it's five AM, and it's a Saturday. I'm going to sleep. What are you even doing here this early?"

Kurt pouts. "I'm taking you to breakfast. PJ pancakes for two. See? I didn't even change out of my pajamas." Blaine peeks out again. It's true. The boy who normally won't be seen in anything less than designer is in a simple pair of flannel bottoms that Blaine gave him as a gag gift and a white v-neck.

"Wow, you went out of the house like that?"

Kurt nods happily. "And I'm going in public too! With you. Now, get up so that we can have a romantic morning."

Blaine pushes himself into a seated position. He asks, because he has to, "Why, Kurt?"

"For fun. I wanted to surprise you with something sweet. And what's sweeter than syrup and powdered sugar?"

Blaine can think of a few things. He leans forward, pecking Kurt on his lips. "That, and you."

Kurt grins. "Thank you, but if you don't hurry up, I'm going to look in a mirror and start preening so-"

"I'm up. I'm up."

**to always pick up your phone call no matter what I'm doing**

He answers the phone while on the toilet. Case and point.

* * *

_**end note: **and I'm stopping there for now. Want the rest of the promises?_


End file.
